Large scale integrated circuits and multiple layer integrated circuits are utilized, for example, in the telecommunications industry, for example, in optical fiber amplification systems, wireless communications systems (including satellite) and optical laser and light emitting diode systems. While CMOS LSIs on silicon substrates are generally known, CMOS LSIs on silicon substrates are not preferred in the above applications. III-V Integrated circuits are preferred in the above industries due to the greater channel mobility of the compounds gallium arsenide (GaAs) or indium phosphide (InP) than silicon. Also, the breakdown voltage of GaAs and InP is higher than the breakdown voltage of silicon. The higher breakdown voltage of GaAs and InP is generally beneficial for analog LSIs (large scale integrated circuits) and, accordingly, GaAs and InP-based devices are used for analog LSIs. Because of these reasons, the III-V integrated circuits are preferred in these industries. For example, heterojunction bipolar transistors (HBTs) are used in the cellular industry for power amplification. N-type and P-type field effect transistors (FETs) are used almost universally with other circuits or together. High electron mobility transistors (HEMTs) are used in communications applications such as satellite receivers. Examples of potential applications of these different types of integrated circuits are limited only by the imagination.
Consequently, it is known in the art of telecommunications to use III-V integrated circuits on III-V substrates. These integrated circuits are generally used with at least some silicon-based CMOS circuitry. Because of the different substrates, the III-V integrated circuits and the silicon CMOS circuits have been provided on separate integrated circuits. The separate integrated circuits have to be connected via a circuit board or other connecting structure. This prevents miniaturization and further integration of these circuits. As such, miniaturization of systems would be beneficial in environments where small and lightweight devices are preferred.